You're Never Alone
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: Gale has fallen, yet, in the company of comrades, Miredy realizes she can move on. Character Study for multiple personas, with a not so subtle hint of romance... FE6


Been playing Fire Emblem 6 recently, and when it came time for the showdown with Gale, I found myself unwilling to attack him. (Then again, who wants to kill the guy?) I had a B support between Lugh and Miredy, and with her being one of my main ambushing units I _really_ hoped that nothing would happen to her if I killed Gale. But, regardless, that support and Gale's last words inspired this oneshot....

Though I kept Zeiss benched the entire time. His starting stats were not up to par with what I wanted in an ambushing unit. :P

You're Never Alone

As her silver lance cleaved Murdock's head in twain, the Lycian Alliance Army cheered.

Yet she couldn't find the heart to join them.

Gale had fallen. He died a brave warrior, challenging Hugh to a duel and finding himself fried by a well-placed thunderbolt. As Miledy flew to his side, Gale collapsed, wishing the best for her despite watching her take down his entire squad. "Zeiss, take good care of her!" He moaned with his dying breath, but Zeiss wasn't there to hear him.

She screamed his name as he went down, and Hugh only gave her a questioning glance as she held the dead foe's corpse.

From behind her the enemy Wyvern Lord noticed her distress. A veteran of the Lycian Alliance Army and a traitor to Bern stood before them, ripe for the killing. Clearly, it would be a fitting end for a traitor to lose the man she loved along with her life. That was the price for turning one's back on one's country.

With his squad beside him, he reared his mount....

And, together, they surged forward, spears aimed for the girl's back.

But as they charged, with their wyvern's wings spread wide, the winds howled and all five knights were engulfed in a razor-like storm. They screamed as the winds tore them apart.

Lugh stood there, panting, and as she stared at him in surprise, he nodded and turned away.

Miledy blinked. Didn't that boy refuse to speak to her earlier, because she was a daughter of Bern?

But there was no time to ponder. Murdock, that heartless bastard, had ordered her Gale to attack her and her comrades. General Roy was a fine leader... And though she had no desire to speak with Hugh at the moment, she knew that he'd be more than willing to stand in the way of a hundred horsemen for her, as she'd do the same for him.

All of them, all the members of the Lycian Alliance Army were brothers and sisters in arms. They'd faced the jaws of death together... They knew what it was like to stare death in the face, and they would never betray each other.

And yet, was Gale not the same?

* * *

It wasn't right, he finally decided.

She was a soldier of Bern, yeah, but she'd been there for him plenty of times. More than once some horseman or wyvern rider would come out of nowhere and come charging at him, with her getting in between them and killing that bad guy with her lance.

And helped her, too. When she got tangled up with other Wyvern riders in the sky, he'd help take them down with thunderbolts and an aircaliber and she'd be able to escape.

Miledy was a nice person, and her wyvern was friendly. Trifinne wasn't scary or mean at all, but instead looked like she just wanted to spread her wings and relax on the ground every once in a while. Those enemy wyverns were scary, with fangs bared and claws outstretched, and he saw them close in on Lance or Noah and slash at those knights often, but Miledy's wyvern was nothing like its fellows.

He'd seen some horrible people in the world. All these dead people were Bern's doing... And he had originally starved along with Ray and Chad. Ray had left, but now he was back... Even then Lugh could see that cold disdain in Ray's eyes. The three of them had seen too much.

But Miledy was nothing like what he'd expected from those Bern wyvern riders, and Zeiss, though a bit hot-headed, was a nice guy, even if his wyvern was pretty feisty like those the enemy rode. They were also from Bern, and it confused him. Why were so many of Bern's warriors so cruel? And, at the same time, why were people like Miledy and Zeiss among them?

Shin, of all people, seemed to agree. Bern was a horrible place. At least, Zephiel was making it a horrible place... But even in the past he'd heard stories about how Bern's wyvern knights would terrorize those who lived in neighboring lands. Sacae for one had taken major damage from Bern recently, and thus the children of the Kutolath understood well Lugh's hatred for Bern, though there's was much deeper and far more intense.

But to hate Bern so much seemed unfair to people like Miredy and Ziess, who were fighting alongside them. After all, if Guinevere and her retainers were marching with them, fighting for Bern's future, then Bern couldn't be that horrible, could it?

Lugh continued to think about this... For some reason, whenever he thought of Miredy the notion of hating Bern seemed just so much more uncomfortable. Why was that?

* * *

Those foolish children would never understand.

Niime sighed when she watched Miredy scream as Gale fell.

Sure, it was depressing, but it wasn't like the first time she saw someone lose a loved one.

Yodel... Why didn't he damn those who killed his sister? It didn't seem like him. He _was_ a strong and confident man. His holy aura easily trounced the most powerful of Druids.

She loved Elder magic, and believed that every Druid he defeated was unworthy of being a Druid.

Yodel... He was so talented. And his kind nature was, well, charming, in a way...

Yet somehow his kind nature also made him grow weak.

Yodel failed to stand when he should have stood. He let those bastards slaughter his sister, and let them walk away with it...

But perhaps that showed his devotion to Elmine... Perhaps it showed his reluctance to kill. He may have defeated many Druids in self-defense, but he didn't actively try to kill anyone.

There was no hiding it. She loved him, once. But now that he lost his great spine, he simply changed.

And she couldn't stand that weakness...

Their grandchild killed that man, Gale. Hugh was a fool who dared to use anima magic, yet he was apparently skilled at it... To some degree. He wasn't anything like his mother, but he was a decent anima mage. Though Dark magic would have done the job far more efficiently than that stinky thunder tome.

And now Miredy hated their grandchild for what he did, or so it seemed. Perhaps she simply had no desire to speak to the man who killed the one she loved at the moment. But didn't that show utter stupidity? Hugh was her ally, and a strong one at that. They needed to cooperate at all times in order to survive. Cute as it was for Lugh to follow Miredy around all the time, there would be a moment where Lugh wouldn't be there, and thus she would need Hugh's help.

She sighed. Maybe Yodel would blame Hugh for killing Gale. Perhaps Yodel would have wished for his grandson to try to knock the warrior unconscious rather than murder him, since Gale was an honorable warrior. She just didn't understand Yodel anymore.

So Niime sighed again. Miredy, Yodel, these people were so confusing with their talk of forgiveness for foes or resentment towards their allies. Yodel disapproved with Saul, though in a way he was right for a change. Saul was annoying.

Miredy refused to talk to Hugh, her ally. Yet somehow Miredy loved Gale, a powerful enemy knight, and Yodel refused to kill the thing who killed his sister. Why?

Shaking her head, the old druid knew that her thoughts were merely going into a loop, and decided to spend her attention blasting a nearby armored knight with her Flux tome. That would be far more productive for the army.

* * *

"What gives?" He groaned.

He'd taken out the enemy commander, and in so doing saved everyone from getting skewered by that knight's lance, and yet Miredy, his own comrade, hated him for it.

It wasn't like he enjoyed doing it, though, to be honest, watching a single thunderbolt take down Gale was awesome...

But Miledy seemed hurt. Well, she should have known that she'd likely fight those she cared about in this war. Why the heck was she giving it her all, anyways? It didn't look like she had anything to gain. Hell, now she lost Gale because of this.

Why was Miledy willing to sacrifice all this? Why would she march with a group of people who generally didn't really think much of her? Why would she help some stupid princess who grabbed Roy's legs and begged him to do her work for her? He didn't get what Miledy was thinking. At least Hugh himself got cash out of the deal, but Miledy got nothing.

Was it pride that inspired her? Was it redemption? He really couldn't tell...

* * *

But the army had to march on. Murdock was dead and the only thing standing in their way was Zephiel himself.

Bern had to be defeated, and afterwards they'd kill that Dark Dragon and end this!

Miredy and Zeiss glanced worriedly at each other. How many more of their countrymen had to die? Gale was gone, and more men like him would fall...

Yet, it had to be done. They had to fight not for themselves, but for Elibe.

And with the Lycian Alliance by their side, Princess Guinevere's retainers would not let anything stand in their way. After all, Bern's future was theirs to mold!

* * *

Miredy dived in for a kill, and for a moment, she paused. General Tyson, that was the name of this armored knight who stood before her. Gulping down her saliva, she thrust her spear forward and impaled him... The brave warrior of Bern crumpled in front of her, and Miredy couldn't help but shed another tear.

Too many of Bern's most courageous blades had fallen, and there were more casualties to come.

Lugh ran beside her and swung his heal staff. "Miss Miredy, are you alright?"

She felt that healing magic rejuvenate her. "Thank you, Lugh..."

"I'm sorry for being so rude the other day..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're speaking to me again..."

"But, honestly, we're on the same side... It wouldn't be right to end it like that. Here, can I tell you something?"

Miredy took a moment to glance about. Her eyes spotted a Sniper creeping up towards her, but Echidna pounced from behind him and took care of that fool. Lott stood with his bow ready beside Echidna, providing Fir and Noah with fire support as the couple hacked through several Mercenaries and Druids who dared to challenge them. Their comrades were slowly clearing the hallways, and Miredy knew that she and Lugh were safe... For now...

"Sure. You can tell me anything..." She nodded.

"My parents died when I was just four, and since then I've lived in an orphanage in Lycia. It was a tiny place, with seven kids and just one priest whom we called Father. The oldest kids were my twin brother Ray, another boy called Chad, and me, so we three would take care of the little ones. We were poor, but even then we were happy. But ever since Bern started this war, our lives changed. Food started getting scarce, and sometimes we had to beg just to get by... Chad... He started stealing food without telling Father, and Ray ticked enough with that lifestyle and suddenly left one day without telling anyone. I... We hated Bern. Bern did this to us... Bern killed Father... I just wanted Bern to disappear..." Lugh started getting teary-eyed.

Miredy only sat there in sympathy. She was a warrior of Bern, yes, but her country's actions were also what she had to know and take responsibility for to a degree. Lugh was far from the only person who's life was ruined by this war.

"That's what I kept telling myself. Anger keeps you going a lot more effectively than sorrow. Anger has kept me alive, so that I'd be able to protect the little ones... Phew... So, for now, until this war ends... I have to keep that anger towards Bern... But... But you're on our side, right? I don't have to hate you, right?" He stared at her. Somehow his chest felt heavy as he said those words. He'd fought so hard beside Miss Miredy, and to have her despise him for this, well, he couldn't take that.

"No. Of course you don't... I would be so relieved if you didn't hate me. If you'd let me, I want to help you as your friend, Lugh..." She replied, looking down at him with a small smile. It wouldn't be right to beam at him, not after that tale, and, yet, she wanted to show him that she really meant well. He was a good person, a boy who didn't deserve what happened to him, and she wanted to help heal him like he just healed her physical wounds.

Lugh turned a little red and smiled back. "Th... Thank you, Miss Miredy..." (1.)

At that moment, Clarine suddenly cried out. "Someone! Help! There's a Bishop who's silenced me and taken out Rutgar!"

Lugh and Miredy glanced at each other. The others were too busy fighting off foes from the south, and so Lugh hopped onto Miredy's saddle and, holding onto her waist, the two flew towards Clarine and Rutgar.

* * *

Perceival stood on one end of the massive complex.

And Lance stood on the other.

Both had their horse's hooves slammed tightly against the switches.

Clarine and Rutgar, Fir and Noah, Lott and Echidna, Shin and Sue, and Cecilia and Roy stood behind the door, and Roy, noting Lilina and Douglas running towards then, snapped the Fire Emblem into place...

* * *

With that last stroke of the Sword of Seals, Zephiel was dead and Bern was defeated.

And, with that same blade, Roy charged before his comrades and cut the Dark Dragon down.

The war was finally over, yet Miredy was not happy at all.

She glanced at the gleaming Malte lance in her hand. Brenya's bloodstains still tarnished this legendary weapon, and Miredy couldn't help but weep a little for her former comrade.

Gale, Brenya, they did their best. They fought as warriors of Bern should, as champions of steadfast valor, and now they were gone...

As she watched Guinevere's coronation, she sighed. Bern would finally move on to a bright future.

Zeiss and Ellen were all smiles as they bowed before their Queen. It seemed as though this hideous war simply brought them together and Miredy was happy for her younger brother.

"Miss Miredy." A voice brought the wyvern knight out of her reverie.

"Lugh?" She blinked, looking around and finally spotting him running towards her.

"Miss Miredy, I want to thank you for everything... If you weren't there for me, I would have been another dead body... I would be in a grave just like Lord Hector..."

"Lugh... There's no need to thank me. You've saved me more than enough times as well." Miredy smiled.

Lugh nodded. "Miss Miredy..."

"Yes?"

"Will..." She saw him turn red. "Will we ever see each other again?"

She stared at this boy, and saw his twinkling blue eyes. For some reason, she felt lighter, as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her. "Gale..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, well, once I've helped her majesty with our reconstruction efforts, then, yes, we will see each other again, Lugh. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Miss Miredy!" Lugh spoke a bit too loudly this time.

From a distance Ray crossed his arms and smirked. It seemed like Lugh had found some happiness after all.

* * *

The seasons came and went. Despite her talk of breaking all contact with Yodel, Niime somehow found time to visit him at his church, something completely unheard of from the Mountain Hermit.

Hugh found himself always in want of money, and, miraculously, was able to get a loan from Miredy, who found herself managing a surplus of cash brought in from the goodwill of Lycia. Since Hugh was an ally of Lycia, it was fitting for him to take a little if he really needed it. However, somehow Miredy doubted that Hugh would really need more cash.

Roy and Cecilia were married, and though Lilina praised the couple, she abruptly ran off with Gonzales shortly afterwards, and could hardly be found.

To Klein's chagrin, Clarine disappeared along with Rutgar, and neither could ever be heard from again.

Lott and Echidna went to the Western Isles together, and, with men like Ward and Geese, they did what the could to restore that war torn land.

Fir continued to perfect her swordsmanship, with Noah always there to support her. Karel could only wish them the best.

Shin and Sue worked to restore the broken clans of Sacae along with Dayan, and like her father Rath Sue was known to be a legendary master of bows. After recovering Rath's lost Rienfleche, and with Miugre in her hands, Sue made certain that she and her beloved Shin, along with their family would never have to suffer from want of protection. Both mighty bows made sure of that. (2.)

And finally, Miredy herself made do her promise, and after a good interrogation of the crafty Hugh, she found out where Ray had relocated the orphanage. Without a doubt, wherever Ray went, now Lugh would be with him.

She came to the rather large complex, which had clearly been refurbished quite nicely. Roy certainly did not let any of his comrades go in need.

Upon knocking on the door, it quickly opened to reveal a young man. His yellow robe was familiar, but he looked nothing like that little boy.

"Miss Miredy?" He gasped.

Miredy beamed. "Just call me Miredy, Lugh..."

_But that is a tale for another time..._

FIN

* * *

1. I tried to paraphrase the A support and keep it in context, but I feel that it's quite a touching little tale from such a young kid. I figure Miredy's roughly Nineteen and Zeiss is Seventeen, which isn't so surprising for Fire Emblem. Lugh is twelve. He might look ten, but it's the Rolf syndrome. No ten year old could hold his own on a battlefield like this, especially one who has to deal with frontline troops. Even though Lugh can hide behind something, too often he's strong enough to leave him next to the frontline soldiers and still have him kick arse. It's not the safest tactic, but it sure works.

And for those of you who are screaming: "Boy and Girl-Woman? WHAT?!" Well, in my playthrough I had Roy/Cecilia as the paired ending. Cecilia is twice Roy's age, so in Roy's era of Elibe it is not too uncommon to see young men with much older women. :P

2. This is why you don't add new things to a prequel. Whatever happened to Reinfleche, or to Rath, or Lyn, or Erk, or Priscilla, or Hawkeye? Honestly... I find it hard to believe for them to have all been wiped out by Bern, unless Rath was drunk, Lyn was crippled, Erk was in a coma, or Priscilla was trapped in her mansion. Those five could have cleared a good legion of Bern's finest! For Hawkeye to die in battle, well, that's as likely as Ragnell breaking!

FINAL NOTE: Yes, I know I used Miredy and Miledy interchangeably. Well, the game used Miredy and several sources use Miledy, and this site uses Miledy, so I'm going to use both. I guess you can blame the fact that the game needs to be translated for that. :P


End file.
